The present invention relates to a testing wristlet seat, and more particularly to a testing wristlet seat for testing the static grounding condition. The testing wristlet seat is provided with a display screen for displaying time in normal condition. In case a failure of grounding takes place, the wristlet seat emits a warning sound and the display screen displays a fail signal for the user.
Nowadays, more and more electronic products are manufactured of chips. This is especially true for the high technical products such as communication equipments, computers, etc. The so-called chip means a circuit in which all the electronic parts are burned so as to simplify the circuit and minimize the volume thereof for achieving a large size integrated circuit (LSI) or very large size integrated circuit (VLSI). With the existing technology, the chip can be manufactured as complementary-symmetry metal oxide semiconductor, that is, CMOS electronic element. Such CMOS electronic element is extremely apt to be damaged by static electricity.
During the manufacturing procedure, in case the manufacturer fails to provide a staticproof measure for the CMOS element, the defect ratio of the product will be inevitably greatly increased and thus the product will have low stability and high manufacturing cost. Therefore, during the entire manufacturing procedure, the issue of static-protection should be highly appreciated.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional static wristlet seat 1 having an extending test lead 2 for connecting the wristlet seat 1 with a test instrument 3 to form a circuit. The wristlet seat 1 serves to conduct the static electricity of human body through the circuit for testing whether the test lead 2 is broken. Because the test instrument 3 does not provide a grounding condition, the static electricity cannot be removed. Moreover, for testing whether the test lead 2 is broken, with respect to the manufacturer, when actually used, only the test lead 2 is grounded without the test instrument 3. At this time, it can be no more tested whether the test lead 2 is broken.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional static wristlet seat 4 improved from the above wristlet seat 1, in which the circuit inside the test instrument 3 is minimized and installed in the wristlet seat 4. Accordingly, the test button 31 of the circuit is changed into active test. This is not really applicable by reasons as follows:
1. In case the test lead 2 is connected in the same manner as the preceding conventional wristlet seat 1, then one end of the test lead 2 must be inserted into the wristlet seat 4 and the other end of the test lead 2 should contact with the bottom conductive board of the wristlet seat 4 to form a circuit. Therefore, only it is tested whether the test lead 2 is broken, while the static electricity cannot be removed to the ground.
2. In case the test lead 2 is connected to the ground, then the wristlet seat 4, test lead 2, the ground and human body together form a one-way straight line rather than a circuit. Therefore, only the static electricity is removed, while it cannot be tested whether the test lead 2 is broken.
Moreover, it is unsuitable for a general operator to wear the wristlet seat 1 and a watch when working in the operation area. This is because that the watch is conductive and will incur second static discharge. Therefore, the operator can hardly fully control the operation time. However, this problem can be solved by adding time display function to the wristlet seat.